We're Both Misfits
by LouBug257
Summary: I'm Mike Smith. I was left behind by my family and now I'm here in a city I have no idea how to live in it. We came for the 'Meet Your Mate' and they left well I slept. Did I say I'm not really human?
1. Chapter 1

**I hope everyone likes this story.**

 **I haven't seen many Fritz/Mike stories and I've wanted to write one.**

 _ **Don't worry. I will still finish my Puppet Series if you like that one.**_

* * *

I've been here for years. I was just dropped off it feels like.

My family came here with my brother and I. I've noticed the different from us just by looking at him.

He's light and sorta short. I'm darker and tall. My eyes are blue and his, green. He was all about safety and I am all about fun.

I haven't seen him for years. He left with my parents.

I last seen them at a Meet Your Mate thing that happens every six years.

Why six? They want the children to be older than the new coming babies.

They leave you alone with your mate for sometime and you come back to them once you're done. Your parents I mean, you go back to your parents.

I remember going around making my sounds to bring my mate to me. I was 12 at the time. Then a human started to copy my sound.

Now I remember if they can copy your sound, they'd be a good mate.

I went to the copier of my sound right away. I made it louder and stronger to see if it was just the humans again recording our sounds.

A little boy jumped out of something he was hiding in. He panics as he looks at me.

I quickly go over and check him out. He had a nice smell, he's little, his hair is like fire, he has glasses on his little round face, and he is big and small at the same time.

I make my sound to see if he made my copy. He looks at me. I did it again as I sit down.

He does a quiet copy of my sound. He copied me with nothing else but his mouth.

I played with him for awhile and took a nap by his feet once I got tired.

Did my family think I left with another group? Some do follow their mates to their homestead.

Well, I thought I can meet them again at the mating grounds, but the humans messed it up. Now all the beauty is gone and the hidden love nests are gone also. That means they won't come back.

I've got a house hold that been helping me. They're called Fazbear. They are like me, but different kinds.

I'm the only one of my kind there also. All the others have two or more. They even have humans there.

They have a rule though. If you live there you help out their pizzeria. Since I need very little sleep, I took the night shift so I can still go to school.

I've been doing a lot and trying to fit in a place that isn't all my kind. It makes me feel like a huge misfit.

* * *

"First day of the new school year." Freddy, the man and father like member of the house, tells me.

I was sleeping. I don't want to start a yelling contest with him, so I climb out of bed.

"Yay." I said with a yawn. "School."

"Get ready. You're walking with Marion and BB today." Freddy left my room.

Marion and BB are human. At least I think so.

We've never walked all of us at once because we never been in the same school before. So hopefully this will go OK.

"Mike, say hi to the new neighbors for me." Chica, the mom like member, calls to me as I head out the door.

"Alright." I say around my piece of bacon.

My kind are meat eaters, but we eat fruit when we're sick. I see no reason why we don't eat them all the time because they taste pretty good.

I head over to the neighbor's house because BB and Marion aren't ready yet.

I wonder what they have. I smell three humans and a cat. I can't tell ages from smell like the others so I have to wait till I say hi to know ages.

Before I even knocked, the door flies open and a red head runs right into me. I would say ow, but my mouth is full with Bacon.

"Ow. Ow." The boy pulls back. "I'm so sorry." He looks up at me.

My heart almost explodes. This is the boy from the mate meeting.

He has the hair, glasses, smell, and body. I feel like it's him.

"It's OK. I came over to say hi." I tell him once I swallowed all my food. "I'm Mike."

"I'm Fritz. Also sorry, again." He was panicking.

I sigh. This really feels like he that kid.

"Again, it's OK. Um... Do you want to walk with me and my friends?" I ask as I see the two other boys come out the house from the corner of my eye.

"Sure!" Fritz races down to join my group.

I slowly walk down. I follow shortly behind them.

"Don't forget we have to get Jeremy." I call out.

"Alright, Guard Dog." BB calls back to me.

They gave me that nickname because I protect them like a dog. Like nothing is holding you back and you don't care what happens to you.

"Woof." I let out. They burst out laughing at that.

I smiles. I never thought I was funny, but if laughing could kill you, they all would have died long ago.

I walk ahead of them to get to Jeremy's house. I go and knock on the door. I step to the side as the door flies open and slams shut with the brown hair teen on the other side.

"L... Let's go." Jeremy said as he looks at me.

"First meet a new person." I smile.

No one asked Fritz for his name and he never said his name, so I have to break the wall once again.

"Let's say our names for the new guy." I said as I pat Fritz's head.

Wow! His hair is soft and curly.

"I'm BB!" The little child looking teen yells.

"I'm Marion, but I meet you yesterday at the mall." The white hair teen smiles.

"I... I'm Jeremy or Jere." Jere was happy by meeting someone new.

"I'm Fritz. It's nice to meet you again." The ginger smiles at us.

"Fritz, welcome to out group of misfits." I smile at him.

Though I look normal that makes me look like I don't belong in a group I started by myself, I'm almost the biggest misfit in this group.

I just hide it by this human form that I hide behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Little bits of how Mike's true form looks will be given at a time.**

* * *

I done nothing today, but think how Fritz looks so much like the kid from the mate meeting. So, I'm glad we did nothing in school today.

I wait for everyone by the exits. I think some more.

Fritz just moved here, but he said again when we talked. Marion also said they met at the mall. Was he only talking to Marion?

Well, they all talked like they knew each other before I jumped in. Was he here before I knew?

I feel left out. That hurts a bit.

"Hey Guard Dog." Some other teens walk by. "Where's your owners?"

"They aren't in trouble. Plus I'm not on a leash." I get off the wall. "Do you want to be one of my owners? Since you always had your eyes on this puppy."

The boys scoff after giving me looks. I don't care about them. They're not in my pack.

Marion, BB, and Jere walk up. They were talking to each other as they came.

"Hi guys." I smile at them. "Um... Where's the little redhead?" I look around. He wasn't here.

"H... He went home e... Early." Jeremy answers me.

"Reason?" I frown. First day of school and he heads home early.

"He is in some special classes. His parents are the teachers." Marion answers. "Freddy is working with them."

I give the 'Tell Me Now' face. Special classes and us working them?

"It's studying other things." BB says.

I just do another face. Really? I need more.

"They are studying the hidden kinds." Marion said as we start walking. "Like the Freddys can becomes bear like. Those kinds... But they are looking at a new kind... And Freddy said we have one here."

"New kind?" I stop walking. "Please tell me he didn't." Marion and BB keeps walking. "He did!"

They speed up.

I look around. We already left Jeremy at his house.

I feel like I'm in danger. True, my kind never let themselves be seen. True, my kind would be VERY new. But I don't want to get checked out by a lot of people from my school.

I growl and start walking. I am going to talk to Freddy.

...

I lost that battle. I lost it so bad.

I am now in my habitat room. Mine was made like a small version of the mating area.

Freddy told me only people in collage and people who are scientists will see me. Touching will be up to me.

Sadly, I have to do their rules I have to wear tight clothes and I'm not allowed to attack.

I sighs as I change into my true form. People would think I'm a freak.

I brush my tail with my long claws and flap my wings.

I'm a mix, just like my mama. I have no real set kind, but I just say I am what I want to be.

Right now. I want to be a pilot and fly away from here, but the collar around my neck says no.

The door opens. I guess that means go?

I take off into it. I love how they remade this. I climb and fly around.

Then I freeze.

There is glass all around with lots of people looking in.

I scream and climb up a tree. I go on alert.

This is more than a few! Freddy, you lied! This way more than what you said would be here!

I feel very freaked out. I let out growls and angry noises to let them know I don't like them.

"Little monster." One said and they chuckle.

"Hey, douche bag!" I yell back. "Just cause I'm new and you scared me doesn't make me a monster!"

They look at me. They write down something.

I sigh. I have to do this every Monday and Friday.

I curse Freddy for this.

I feel so weird. I don't like this.

I smell fills my nose.

They got the flowers! The real flowers!

There were this flowers that triggers wanting someone with you.

I made my mating sound and get out the tree. I walk around.

I want to find that boy from before!

...

"I hated that!" I came home at ten and decided to let everyone know I didn't like that.

Marion laughs as I walk by. "That bad?"

I growl. "Triggering someone to want another is worth the hatred!"

I go to my room. I'm more tired than normal and all I did was walk around staying in trees.

I look out my window with a pout. Today has made me feel weak.

Though I'm powerful, I choose to play weak. Unless my friends need help.

I could of won my 'battle' with Freddy if I really made it a battle. I live with him and I don't want to be kick out for showing I want my way.

I sigh. I want to be with my kind.

My group of mixes. My group of rejects and misfits. My true family.

I see the redhead that is my new neighbor. He's looking around for something.

I get up and decide to go to him. I have some question to ask.

"Hey Fritz." I look at him.

"Hi Mike." He had a notebook with him.

"What's that for?" I pull it out of his hands.

"It's for rescreach. I'm looking for the hidden people." Fritz takes the notebook back.

I bite my lip. "I know this place that they use to go to."

Fritz lights up. "Really? Show me."

"Tomorrow. After school. Be careful with the place. It's be messed with." I tell him. "See you tomorrow."

I start walking away.

"It's a date! See you tomorrow." He calls after me.

I smile to myself. I'm happy to make him happy.

He's now part of my pack. My handmade pack.

"Good Night!" I go inside.

I went to my bedroom and lay down in my bed.

I'm revealing a secret place of my kind to a guy I just met.

Am I give him too much? Why will I give him info I haven't even give to my family I have now?


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's short, but that's all I could get out right now.**

 **I'm sorry.**

* * *

Oh man. I feel like I just dug a hole to die in.

Making that deal with Fritz. I want to cancel, but I don't want to be rude.

I have to go with him. I can't back out.

There is just taking. Then heading home.

I'm also mad at Freddy. I have to go again today!

I'm going to take Fritz and race to the habitat. I don't want to get in trouble for not going.

I wait by his door. He was taking forever to get ready, but I'm OK with that.

Except BB is annoying me by popping question after question at me.

"Is this a date?"

"No."

"Why are you taking him to your mating grounds?"

"Cause I want to show him it."

"Can I come?!"

"Sure. Just quiet it down a bit."

Be nice. Be nice. He's a friend even though you have a fear humans.

"Do you not fear him?"

"I don't really know."

"How do you not know if you fear someone?"

"I don't know, BB. I fear and love you like a brother."

"Point taken."

The door opens and Fritz hand a book bag packed full on his back.

"Hi Fritz." Both BB and I said with a smile.

"Hi BB and Mike." He was so happy and bouncing with excitement. "I'm ready to go Mike."

"I'll care your bag. It's a long hike and that looks heavy." I hold out my hands.

"Thanks Mike." Fritz hands it over as BB giggled.

I gave him a little glare as I put the book bag on one shoulder.

"Let's get going." We head off.

...

The hike through the woods and a little up the mountain was easy for me. I won't say that about my friends though.

They looked like they couldn't stand once we made it to the opening to the mating grounds.

"We're here. It won't look that pretty anymore because people messed with it." I turn to the others.

"Wait. How bad is it messed with?" BB asked while Fritz frowns.

"Bad." I head into the mating grounds.

Or what is left of it.

The other boys gasp as they look around.

Trees were down, almost no grass anywhere, and mess of feathers were on the ground.

"I found a nest the other day that was untouched. Want to see it?" I pick up the feathers.

All the feathers were white. It's unlike my dark brown feathers I have in my true form.

"Yeah. I want to see it." Fritz looks at me.

"Me, too!" BB jumps at me.

"Are you guys OK with climbing?" I turn to a big rock.

"Yes." The boys groan at me.

"Alright. It's just up this rock." I start climbing up it.

The others took longer. They had trouble getting up the rock.

Once they made it up, I showed them the nest.

It had toys, clothes, and papers in it.

I pick up a paper.

"Day 3 of Meet Your Mate. Cody has found his mate. Mike is still going around looking trying to find his."

I frown. This was my nest. My family nest.

I mouth that to BB as Fritz took the paper from me. BB frown at me.

"How can you read this? It's in a language I've never seen before." Fritz looks at me.

Oops. I forgot that's not in English.

"I know how to read that, since I learned that first. I can tell you how to read it." I smile and pick up a toy.

It rattles, but it was a ball. I wonder how they made this.

I give it to BB and he smiles.

"Writing it down please! On any of these pages!" Fritz got excited. "I can read all the papers they have that they found!"

I just nod and take the notebook he had. I start writing everything for the letters and numbers that the hidden kinds use.

"This is great! I'm getting great information that my parents don't even have!" Fritz was very happy and I liked that.

"Done. Now I need to head back home. I have to going to the habitats." I give the notebook back.

"Really? I'm heading there also! I study at the college level there." Fritz smiles at me. "You can ride with me and my parents."

"Sure. I'd need a ride after this. I normally walk there."

"What do you do there? Do you study or help out?"

"I help out?" I question myself.

"Great! I can see you a bit then."

Crap! I just dug another hole!

I can't say I'm the rare kind he is going to be studying! He'd my mess with me like his kind did to my mating grounds!

"By the way, I've been here before. Before it was made like this. It was really pretty and I wish it didn't end up like this."

My heart stops.

He's the boy who I lead here. I made this place fall apart by showing him this place!

I'm the reason I won't see my family again!

Or maybe it's his fault...


End file.
